ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Bella Donna
Bella Donna '''is a Mutant when young street-thief Remy LeBeau first met Bella Donna Boudreaux when they were only children, and the pair soon became fast friends. Unbeknownst to them both, they came from rival Guilds (those of Thieves and Assassins, respectively). As they grew up and the rivalry between the Guilds increased, their fathers arranged for a marriage between the two in the hopes that it would unite the Guilds. Immediately after the wedding, Bella Donna's brother Julien lashed out in jealousy and challenged Remy in a fight to the death. Remy won, and as a punishment he was exiled from New Orleans. Choosing to make his own choices in life from that point on, he abandoned Bella Donna instead of letting her come with him. A few years later, Bella Donna sought out Gambit to help fend off the Brood, who were attacking the Guilds. Having persuaded Gambit and the X-Men to come back to New Orleans, they battled the new enemy with the aid of Ghost Rider (Dan Ketch). Using her new psychic powers, Bella Donna followed Psylocke into the astral plane and expended her energy, before collapsing in Gambit's arms. Believing her dead, he told the Thieves' Guild to take care of her, and went off for revenge against the Brood. As it happened, Bella Donna wasn't actually dead, but merely in a coma. Gambit risked his life to bring her Candra's Elixir of Life, although while she was catatonic she was accidentally touched by Rogue. She woke up without any recollection of who she was, or who Remy was, and he left her again. Bella Donna's memory slowly returned, and she felt as if her soul had been violated. Enraged, she kidnapped Rogue's old boyfriend Cody Robbins, once again pitting herself against Gambit. For the third time, he left her behind. He returned again to New Orleans, ignorant to the multiple hits put up against him in the meantime. Bella Donna herself had taken one of the contracts, though she had no intention of killing him. Instead, she arranged it so that she could meet with him, and sort out the conflicting emotions she had about him. After he was elected Viceroy of the Unified Guild of New Orleans he passed power on to her, and returned to the X-Men. She now rules in his absence, still in love with him. She entered a relationship with Bandit, a former New Warriorsmember eerily reminiscent of Gambit. But Bandit was deceiving Belladonna and going behind her back in his quest for power. This all came to light when Gambit came back to town, and Bandit and Belladonna presumably broke up. She seemingly retained her powers during the M-Day. Powers and Abilities Belladonna, like most of the Assassins Guild, received "the Power" from Candra the Benefactress of the New Orleans guilds. Candra's External-level telekinesis allows her to tap into any mutagenic potential in a person and bring it to the surface, granting them super powers. ''Astral Projection'': She can project her astral form from her body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. ''Plasma Blasts''''': She has the ability to project the flames she generates as powerful blasts of energy. Abilities Skilled assassin and hand-to-hand combatant. Strength level Normal human female with intensive regular exercise. Category:Pending Category:Thieves Category:Neutral Category:Mutants